


Let's get Married

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew it was possible to be so happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get Married

The dinar had a soft homey feeling to it. The chatter was comforting to Dean, along with the light scratch of his pen as he scribbled in his journal. He'd taken up on writing in a journal about hunts he and Sam completed, similar to the journal his father kept. The first time he wrote in it while Sam was watching, he just laughed like it was funny and shook his head, like it was childish. Dean didn't talk to him for hours.

Dean could feel eyes on him as he wrote, but that wasn't unusual. Ever since he and Sam had started... Well technically, they had started "dating", but Dean refused to call that. He called it "kissing a lot and having sex and maybe cuddling more often then not, " not like that really sounded any more manly, but you kind of automatically tread on eggshells when you spoon with your brother in a not always innocent way and you like it. Sam seemed to be really touchy-feely when they were alone, and that actually didn't bother him too much. He liked the constant reminder that Sam was still with him, whether is was a brush on the arm, holding hands, or using Sam's heartbeat as a lullaby, it made Dean pretty happy. And having twenty four-seven access to Sam's dick was always a plus.

"Dean." Sam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he nearly drew a line across the page, as he jumped.

"Dude, what do you-" Dean cut himself as he stared at Sam's hand. "What... what is that?" Pinched between Sam's fingers was a [silver ring](http://aucoinhart.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/22-14896W.jpg).

"This is... this is for you." Sam offered with a small shrug and nervousness in his voice.

"Well no shit Sherlock, but why are you giving to me?" Dean couldn't stop staring at the ring.

"I've been thinking about this for a while Dean, and..." Sam averted his gaze to the table. "You... you're it for me Dean. I can't imagine being with anyone else, I can't imagine ever being without you. And I... I wanna get married."

Dean sucked in a sharp breath. "Sam... I don't think that's the best idea." He closed his eyes and continued before Sam could protest. "I can't give you that apple pie life Sam. You know that. I can't give you the house or the dog or the two and a half kids. I don't even know if I'm capable of having a normal life. Isn't that what you want?" Sam's hands encircled Dean's wrists and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Dean, that's not what I want if it's not with you." Dean could feel tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't want anything that doesn't involve you."

Dean wiped the tears that slid down his cheeks, and kept his voice low. "Sam, even if we did do this, we're brothers. People who are related can't normally get hitched."

"We'd use fake names. It wouldn't be big. Just a trip to a courtroom in any state we wanted. We could get an apartment, I could go back to school, you could get a job. We could have stability Dean."

Sam intertwined one of Dean's hands with his own, and held up the ring with the other. "Dean, please. I love you. Let's get married."

Dean could feel tears pouring down his face as he squeezed Sam's hand, and nodded his head in jerky movements. "Yeah. Yes. I'll marry you."

Sam's grin was bright enough to light the whole city. He untangled his hand from Dean's and slid down on one knee in front of him. He held up the ring in front of him. "Dean Winchester, will you marry me?"

Dean rolled his eyes and gave a thick chuckle. "I ready said yes dumbass."

Dean pulled Sam up for a kiss just as Sam slid the ring on his finger. They didn't even hear the applause.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, but I'm slowly chipping away at two different Supernatural stories at the moment, so I hope that as a writer, I earn your reads when I post them! The reason I wrote this was because there's not enough wincest fan fiction where Sam proposes to Dean instead of the opposite, so I filled a deep longing with this. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
